Big Hero Z
by Baymax 2.0
Summary: Comenzó con un destello en el cielo. Y un murmullo a través de las nubes. El hambre es lo que lo trajo aquí…y lo alimentó hasta que los héroes Marvel dejaron de serlo. Se expandió alrededor del globo devorando todo a su paso. Los héroes fueron sustituidos por monstruos sin alma, impulsados solo por un hambre insaciable por la carne humana. ¿Qué fue de los Big Hero 6? T for violence


**Buenas noches, compañeros de Halloween, se que no he actualizado Rise of Heroes and Villains pero ha sido por cosas de estudios entre otras tantas, asi que quise publicar un especial de terror que tenía escrito desde hace tiempo para un Halloween. Se que aqui no se menciona tal festividad, pero igual es zombies y tiene muertes asi que para mi cuenta. Y aclaro que aqui las versiones que se muestran de los Grandes Héroes son las de los comics, no las de la peli, debido a que esta historia se intercala en los comics de Marvel Zombies para contar qué le sucedió a los Big Hero 6 durante la epidemia, ya que se sabe qué les pasó a Sunfire y a Silver Samurai que fueron zombificados, sin embargo no se sabe qué les pasó a los demás ya que en los comics dan a este equipo casi por sentado. Espero lo disfruten. Última Aclaración: los personajes mostrados y mencionados aqui le pertenecen a Marvel Comics y a sus respectivos guionistas o creadores.**

TIERRA 2149, primer día de la epidemia

Comenzó con un destello en el cielo en Nueva York, y de él salió una criatura que iniciaría un nuevo órden en el mundo y en todo el universo marvel.

Pero nuestra historia no transcurre en EEUU sino en el otro lado del mundo: Japón. En la tierra del sol naciente, donde los Big Hero 6 comandados por la organización GIRI luchaban contra todo aquel que perturbara la paz de esas tierras. Sus integrantes actuales eran Hiro Takachiho (su líder), su robot guardaespaldas Baymax, Leiko Tanaka (alias Gogo Tomago), Aiko Miyazaki (alias Honey Lemon), Fred (apodado Fredzilla), y Wasabi No-Ginger. Su última misión involucró viajar a Nueva York hace tiempo para detener a la malvada Badgal que controlaba a los héroes con magia vudú y los volvía villanos, pero la vencieron y ayudaron a unos alienígenas a abandonar la Tierra y a llevarse a la criminal con ellos. ¿Quién diría que años después de eso sería precisamente de Nueva York donde empezaría la epidemia zombie que se expandiría a todo el mundo y de ahí a todo el universo?

Hiro Takachiho estaba en clases en esos momentos, y mientras su profesor explicaba acerca de partículas subatómicas, el prodigio la pasaba de lo lindo navegando por internet con ayuda de sus cyber-anteojos, y fue ahí que encontró noticias y videos acerca de héroes atacando personas, pero no para robarles o algo, las estaban devorando como si fuesen caníbales, entre ellos pudo distinguir a los vengadores y al mismísimo Spider-Man

-¡señor Takachiho! ¡Preste atención!- le gritó el profesor a su alumno quien dio un pequeño salto de su asiento y se le cayeron los anteojos. -¿le sucede algo?- preguntó el maestro notando la palidez de Hiro y sus pupilas dilatadas que eran por el susto de lo que vio por internet. Las cosas fueron de mal en peor, las ventanas se partieron en miles de pedazos acompañadas de rayos de plasma sola que las atravesó, todos salieron del salón de clases con rapidez, pero no Hiro, él se quedó atrapado ahí y lo único que pudo hacer fue buscar sus anteojos, y al desviar la mirada pudo presenciar con horror la escena. Elevándose a 10 metros del suelo y envuelto casi en llamas estaba Sunfire, sin labios, en su lugar tenía unos dientes filosos y parte de su uniforme tenían sangre

-¡Sunfire! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!- le gritó Hiro muy asustado y enojado por la situación, Fuego Solar no era así, era el héroe de todo Japón, también el ídolo de Hiro Takachiho, y un exmiembro de los Big Hero 6 ¿porqué atacó la escuela del joven de ahora 16 años? ¿acaso estaba siendo controlado para destruir todo? ¿de donde era la sangre que tenia en su uniforme? Muchas preguntas cuya única respuesta fue una rayo de plasma solar que le lanzó el héroe de Japón y que el pelinegro evitó a tiempo. El chico salió corriendo de ahí y usando sus anteojos llamó a Baymax, a sus amigos, y a los agentes de GIRI -¡chicos! ¡necesito su ayuda! ¡Sunfire se volvió loco y quiere matarme! ¡está destruyendo la escuela! ¡quien sea venga por favor!-

Alguien contestó, era la voz de Baymax a través del comunicador diciendo -acabo de recibir su mensaje, amo Hiro, voy para allá ¿quiere que le avise a los demás miembros de los Big Hero 6?-, pero el pequeño no pudo responder, unas vigas cayeron sobra él dejándolo atrapado bajo los escombros. De entre el fuego y humo se distinguió la figura de Sunfire acercándose a paso lento

-hola, Hiro…¿Qué se siente ver a tu héroe transformarse en un monstruo, eh?...de seguro te preguntas porqué hago esto, pues es simple, tengo hambre, y como todo zombie me gustan los cerebros jugosos, en especial si se trata del tuyo, uno de los sesos con más conocimientos y más sabroso de todo Japón…se que es un estereotipo, pero no puedo deshacer lo que soy, asi como no puedo dejar de ser un mutante, tampoco de ser un devorador de carne humana…ahora lo entiendo todo, no debo considerarme una aberración, sino una bendición…solo una mordida, niño, y serás como tu ídolo, sabrás lo que se siente y te gustará…hay que expandir el evangelio del hambre, aquel apetito incapaz de saciar…- argumentó Shiro Yoshida tomando a su pequeño admirador semi inconsciente y llevando la yugular de él hasta sus fauces de muerto viviente, listo para morderlo y volverlo uno de ellos, no quería comerlo, aún consideraba a Hiro su amigo y quería lo mejor para él ¿porqué no compartir el mundo con él aunque significara devorar a todo ser viviente en el camino?

Pero el zombie no pudo llevar a cabo su acción, recibió un puñetazo en la cara por parte de Baymax en su forma Mecha, quien luego tomó a su creador el señor Takachiho y se largó del lugar para llevarlo a la base de GIRI, mientras alertaba a los demás miembros del equipo acerca del peligro. Sin embargo al correr por las calles algo lo detuvo, una espada clavada en su pecho, pero no una cualquiera, la de Silver Samurai, -¿A dónde vás con ese pedazo de carne deliciosa, hombre de ojalata?- preguntó el ronin ahora zombificado y con la boca ensangrentada

-voy a llevar a mi creador a un lugar seguro, he analizado sus organismos y he detectado un virus que se contagia a través de la mordida y se ubica en la médula espinal, si me permites puedo llevarte a que te ayuden los de GIRI- argumentó el robot guardaespaldas tratando de ayudar al que alguna vez fue su compañero de los Big Hero 6.

-olvídalo Hombre de Hojalata, hay que expandir el evangelio del hambre, y ya que eres un robot y no puedes ser infectado, tendré que eliminarte para siempre, algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo de verdad- explicó el zombificado samurái blandiendo su espada en dirección al robot, quien aventó a Hiro fuera del escenario de pelea para protegerlo, y se puso a pelear con el no-muerto.

De pronto el Samurái sintió que algo se le clavaba en la espalda, eran unas cuchillas de energía Qi. Al voltearse vio que quien se las había arrojado fue Wasabi-No Ginger , al mismo tiempo que a su lado aparecieron Leiko Tanaka (alias Gogo Tomago), Aiko Miyazaki (Honey Lemon, y Fred mostrando su aura de kaiju. -¿alguién llamó a unos héroes?- preguntó Leiko de forma presumida hacia Kenuichio.

-que bien, carne fresca, y ni tuve que esforzarme en buscarla- dijo el samurái poniéndose en pose de pelea, para entonces ser acompañado de su primo Shiro Yoshida que llegaba desde los cielos. –miren que ternura, todo el equipo reunido, y hasta con aquellos con quienes nos reemplazaron- añadió a modo de broma el zombie de armadura plateada.

Entonces Gogo, Wasabi, y Fredzilla, se pusieron a pelear contra Sunfire y Silver Samurai, mientras Honey Lemon y Baymax se llevaban a Hiro a un lugar seguro. –descuida Hiro, no te abandonaremos- comentó ella ayudándolo a levantarse, sin saber que un Otomo zombificado estaba detrás de ella; el superhéroe infectado la mordió en el cuello, saboreando con delicia su carne, pero Baymax entonces lo tomó y le aplastó la cabeza provocando que todos sus sesos empaparan a los demás héroes vivos.

Hiro se lamentó al ver a Honey Lemon desangrarse y convertirse en zombie, no quiso abandonarla pero el robot que creó lo alzó y trató de llevárselo de ahí –no hay nada que hacer Hiro, el virus la ha infectado- comentó robot huyendo como podía, ya que cuando el samurái le clavó la espada dañó sus circuitos.

De pronto el androide recibió un disparo de un cañón láser, volando en pedazos, y Hiro cayendo a metros de ahí junto a los restos del que fue su amigo mecánico. Y a medida que el humo se disipaba, pude ver la figura de Aiko Miyazaki zombificada, y portando en su mano derecha un cañón de plasma que usó para acabar con el robot, mientras con la otra mano sostenía su bolso del que podía sacar cualquier cosa. Se acercó a Hiro mientras éste retrocedía horrorizado y los ojos de él no paraban de lagrimear, no soportaba ver a sus seres queridos ser convertidos en caníbales, -oh, mi querido Hiro…no tienes que estar así, no lo tomes como algo personal…no tiene que ser así, solo una mordida y estaremos juntos…- explicó la rubia ahora sin labios y con dientes filosos asomándose.

Cuando ella estaba a punto de atacarlo, algo hizo a la joven estallar en varias partes, las cuales se repartieron por el suelo, y la cabeza aún seguía viva. Aquello fue Gogo Tomago usando el poder de su armadura para ir a toda velocidad y dar un golpe explosivo. Mientras tanto, Fredzilla y Wasabi luchaban contra los dos mutantes zombies. En ese momento el samurái arrojó su katana hacia Fred, empalándolo en el acto, dejando fuera de juego a uno de los miembros más poderosos del equipo. Por supuesto que Wasabi le arrojó navajas de energía mágica, y se dirigió a ayudar a Fred, solo para ver con horror cómo Sunfire le quitaba la espada del vientre y se comía unos intestinos. El chef espadachín lanzó una bola de energía Qi explosiva, haciendo que Fuego solar se alejara. –descuida amigo, te ayudaré- comentó No Ginger siendo mordido por su compañero al que creyó muerto. Al banquete se unieron el samurái de plata y Fuego Solar, devorando al chef en conjunto.

Gogo Tomago intentó detenerlos, pero Shiro la tomó del brazo, mientras Fred la mordía en el hombro, convirtiéndola también en zombie. El único que quedaba vivo era Hiro. Los zombies Leiko Tanaka, Fredzilla, Kenuichio Harada, y Shiro Yoshida lo rodearon. –hay que expandir el evangelio del hambre, Hiro…ya no tienes opción…- dijo Leiko saltando sobre él y devorando una parte, mientras los demás comían el resto del cuerpo del chico. Los gritos agonizantes de Hiro no hicieron nada más que incentivar a los zombies, a lo que Sunfire le arrancó la cabeza para abrírsela, dejando su cerebro expuesto y comerlo, en referencia a la inteligencia de Hiro y a que alguna vez fue el héroe de éste. Poco después de comerse al niño prodigio, comenzaron a discutir qué hacer.

-tengo una idea…si mal no recuerdo, quien nos organizó fue el departamento GIRI, ellos deben seguir vigentes, enviarán refuerzos…yo y mi primo estaremos aquí reteniéndolos, tú y chico kaiju irán la base central…hay que eliminar el problema de raíz, y si ustedes sobreviven, son invitados a unirse a la orgía de muerte y sangre con nosotros…- explicó Sunfire, y es que al igual que los vengadores con SHIELD, y los Alpha Flight con el departamento H, ellos tenían su propia organización gubernamental que los unió: El departamento GIRI de seguridad y control de superhumanos de Japón. Ellos serían un problema si querían devorar Japón en un bufet de todo lo que puedas comer, es por eso que Gogo y Fred se dirigieron a la base central a seguir el plan de Fuego Solar.

-Señor Oshima, los Big Hero 6 no responden, perdí la señal de Baymax y…- Decía Furi Wamu corriendo a la sala principal para ver a su jefe, mientras él y todos los empleados ahí observaban las pantallas donde en las noticias se veían los ataques de zombies alrededor del mundo: Nueva York, Canadá, Rusia, Australia. Pero lo peor era que se podían ver tanto a héroes como villanos atacar personas y comérselas vivas.

-lo sé, señorita Wamu, es por eso que aumentamos la seguridad en éste edificio, hemos perdido comunicación con SHIELD y con cualquier cosa, estamos barados en una isla en medio de un mar de muertos vivientes…lo único que nos queda es resistir, unidos somos fuertes…- argumentó Mr. Oshima observando con seriedad la pantada, y de pronto sonó una alarma que indicaba que el sector 3 del edificio había sido irrumpido, enfocaron las cámaras y vieron con temor a Gogo Tomago y a Fredzilla en forma de Kaiju atacar a los empleados de aquella área y mutilarlos sin piedad. -¡atención! ¡todas las unidades al sector 3! ¡Código rojo! ¡todos los demás reúnanse en la sala central! ¡esto no es un simulacro!- anunció el jefe de GIRI hablando por el altavoz y dirigiendo su mensaje a todas partes del edificio.

Y así poco a poco todos se reunieron, si, todos, y eso incluía a los zombificados Fred y Leiko Tanaka, quienes atacaron a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. El aura de Kaiju protegía a Fred, y la armadura protegía a Leiko de los disparos o de cualquier ataque. Fred tomó con su enorme mano de kaiju al jefe Oshima, y tomándolo con su otra mano lo partió en dos, para luego acercarse los restos y comer de ahí. Furi Wamu comenzó a disparar hacia Gogo, quien se acercó velozmente hacia ella arrojándola al suelo, y diciéndole –lo siento agente, pero su misión ha acabado…hemos tomado su base, su ejército fue derrotado, ustedes han fracasado…-. Y finalmente, Leiko y otros empleados zombificados devoraron a Furi Wamu y a todos ahí.

GIRI había sido erradicado, el plan estaba dando resultado, sin nadie que los molestara, el Samurái de Plata y Fuego Solar podían acabar con el resto de Japón sin interrupción alguna, los últimos héroes, asi como la última esperanza de Japón habían caído. Aquel imperio de tecnología avanzada estaba sufriendo una tragedia aún mas grande que la de Hiroshima y Nagasaki, solo que esto ocurría en todas partes del mundo. Pero lo más importante es que los Big Hero 6 ya no existían, ahora estaban muertos o convertidos en zombies devoradores de humanos.

Comenzó con un destello en el cielo. Y un murmullo a través de las nubes. El hambre es lo que lo trajo aquí…y lo alimentó hasta que los héroes Marvel dejaron de serlo. Se expandió alrededor del globo devorando todo a su paso. Los héroes fueron sustituidos por monstruos sin alma, impulsados solo por un hambre insaciable por la carne humana. Éste dejó de ser un mundo de superhéroes Marvel, y se convirtió en el mundo de los Marvel Zombies.

 **Bien, ese fue mi fic especial de Halloween, se que quizas nosea muy aterrador o sanguinario, pero es lo que tenia y quizas pude modificarlo, pero bueno, espero que pasen un feliz Halloween o lo que sea que celebren, y ojala tengan pesadillas jeje.**


End file.
